


My darling, you look wonderful tonight

by kittymannequin



Series: Avatar Femslash [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Femslash, F/F, Fluf, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to second day of Avatar Femslash Week, this time going for the topic: Night! <br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My darling, you look wonderful tonight

If you tried thinking of a word that would describe how you feel right now, it'd probably be very, _very_ hard. So you don't really bother to, you just... exist. You _are_ in this moment and there's no place or time you'd rather be.

It's night time, you're vaguely aware, and the bliss surrounding you is everything you'd ever dreamed of. Time has its own way of working here in the Spirit World, but the sky is rather dark and the colours playing across it look exactly like stars running around. It’s peaceful and quiet and after everything, you needed it. You really did. Everything about this moment is beautiful.

_She_ is beautiful.

You turn your head to the side and you don’t really expect her to be staring at you but she is and you’re met with her dazzling, luscious emerald eyes and within seconds, you’re lost in them, entranced by the glimmer of light that always seems to be there when she looks at you. Asami’s always been beautiful, you know that, but tonight… Tonight she is indeed remarkable. Maybe it has something to do with the Spirit World, the way lights of the plants surrounding you all reflect on her, or maybe it’s the contrast of her porcelain white skin against the darkness of the space around you. Or maybe, just maybe… it’s because you finally know that the thumping of your heart when she’s near means only one thing.

You make a mental note to tell her that she means the world to you every day. Because she deserves it. And you want nothing more than to see her smile every day and if that’s going to put at least a smirk on her lips, you’re willing to trade your powers just to see it every day of your life. It’s selfish, you know. You’re the Avatar, after all, you can’t be thinking like that. But you are, nonetheless and, truth be told, the world be damned if you ever have to live a moment without Asami in your life.

You feel something against your hand, not grass but a lighter, softer touch. Your eyes follow the curve of your arm and then you realize that her fingers are slowly tracing the contours of your skin and she’s trailing lines over you hand, little patterns that send those booming explosions of senses through your whole being. Something about her touch makes you lose your mind.

“Korra?” Asami’s voice brings your attention back to her but she’s much closer this time. Somehow you’ve missed the moment when she slipped in your space.

“Yes?” You murmur, staring at her, willing yourself not to look down, not to glance at her lips ‘cause if you do then you’ll want to kiss her, well, kiss her even more than you want to right now, and spirits know how scared of that you are.

“May I kiss you?” Asami murmurs and your heart skips a beat.

It takes a second, less even, for you to nod and smile at her question because, really, as much as it scares you to death, there’s nothing you’d rather do right now. You want her, all of her. For the rest of your days.

Her fingers leave your hand only to slide up your arm before they stop, just over your shoulder. She’s taking her time and you kind of wish she wasn’t but, she’s looking at you as if she’s afraid you might disappear, as if you’re here just… for a few more minutes.

In that moment you promise yourself another thing. You’ll never leave again. For her, you will always stay. Always be by her side. Always be _hers_.

There’s a flicker of light on the sky and she breaks the spell, glances up for a moment and her lips spread in a smile. You follow her gaze and it really is a sight for sore eyes. Spirits are dancing in the sky, lights are flaring around and the colours are beyond your wildest imagination.

But it’s nothing compared to her beauty.

Asami clears her throat and you look at her once more and your cheeks are kinda hurting ‘cause you’ve been smiling all day but she’s inching closer and when her lips brush against yours lightly before the touch becomes firmer, you’re smiling again because nothing will ever compare to this. You respond immediately, welcoming the kiss with all you have and hoping your feelings, your love and admiration somehow, maybe, become evident to her with this kiss. You make quick work with your hands pulling her in and soon enough, you’ve got her as close as possible, her body pressed flush against yours. When your lips finally part and you both gasp for air, you open your eyes again and it feels like that very same air you just breathed in is being sucked right out.

You’ve never thought about it before but tonight you’ve realized that nights are definitely wonderful and if you think carefully enough, yeah – nights are most certainly your favourite part of the day, from now on.

“I think I’m in love with you,” You hear Asami murmur against the skin of your neck as she’d settled next to you, her nose tickling your skin.

You kiss her forehead and smile against it, breathing in her scent.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” You murmur and look up at the sky and yeah, you’re sure now.

This is the most wonderful night of your life. 

 


End file.
